Found Each Other
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: The suicidal Osamu decided to take an alternative route from work one night, expecting to be killed by a serial killer or a mob of cold blooded thieves but instead he stumbled across an injured tiger-like cat? [Fluffs, suicide attempt, transfiguration]
1. Chapter 1: Found Each Other

**The lack of fics for this awesome manga and anime saddens me! So I decided to write some for them (I should be on hiatus atm but shh). From the ED song I could see a beautiful bond between Osamu and Atsushi which became the inspiration for this story.**

 **Warning: Unbetaed and English's not my first language**

* * *

 **Found Each Other**

 _"Life is a dream for the wise,_

 _a game for the fool,_

 _a comedy for the rich,_

 _a tragedy for the poor._

 _But life always offers you a second chance, and it's called tomorrow."_

* * *

This was a story of how a man's life was saved by saving a strange little stray feline from the brink of death.

* * *

 _My name is Osamu Dazai, male, age 22, had dark brown hair with matching dark-colored eyes, quite tall and slim in physique. I work as a detective in a shady group (yes, shady) called Armed Detective Company where we mostly solve cases that were considered as too violent or difficult for the Military Police to handle. Simply put, you'll find us whenever something supernatural is around._

 _And I like suicides. No, I don't like watching other people commit suicide but I, myself want to take my own life away. Countless attempts made, and all were deemed unsuccessful._

 _And on my way home from another exhausting work today, I found a stray cat._

 _Well, not just any ordinary stray cat - this cat had a rather peculiar pattern, it had snowy white fur covered with black stripes like that of a Bengal tiger. Maybe it was a lost baby tiger that somehow mysteriously ended up in the back alley of Japan's most busiest city, Tokyo, who knows?_

* * *

 _ **The man encountered the cat...**_

 _Having giving up on life like he always did, Osamu decided to take an alternative route back home, a dark, creepy back alleyway that had been deserted for years. Perhaps this time he would finally get lucky enough to be attacked by a serial killer or stumble into a den of rotten thieves where they would mercilessly kill him after robbing him for all that he's worth in order to silence him for eternity?_

 _He had always wanted to die without troubling other people but considering how desperate he was to get rid of his life but too lazy to do it himself that particular night (since even if he did, someone would always save him in the end, like that uptight Kunikida for example), he marched straight into the smelly, cockroaches-infested, rats-crawling narrowed space without a second thought._

 _Walking deliberately slow and humming to distract himself, Osamu failed to notice a furry ball of dirtied white laying on the ground and what he did next might've sounded a bit inhumane - He stepped on its long unmoving tail that poked out of its body. It was accidental he swore._

 _And the poor thing yowled._

 _The dark-haired man jumped two feet in the air from shock before his dark hazel eyes fell onto the trembling ball of fur, now writhing in pain._

 _"Oh dear, did I step on you, poor little...cat?" Osamu peered in closer before assuming it to be a cat judging from its large cat-like ears and long stripy tail (with a bit crooked part from where he misstepped just now). Then, the brunette carefully scooped the injured animal into his arms, finally noting the sharp purplish yellow irises weakly gazing into his eyes before it fainted._

 _Something about the way the white cat stared into his eyes felt almost...human._

 _"Oh my, oh my. What should I do with this little fellow?" He hated dogs but wasn't so fond of cats either. Osamu contemplated, but didn't take that long to finally bring the cat back home. He was at fault for stepping on its tail anyway._

 _Oh well, yet another suicide plan foiled. But he must hurry home and tend to the wounded cat first before anything else._

 _The last thing Osamu could remember after cleaning up the cat, treating its injuries and feeding it with the leftovers he had for dinner was heading straight to bed dead tired before a fluffy white thing crept quietly under his arm, and they both fell asleep snuggling close to each other._

* * *

 **When morning comes, a new day begins...**

"Uhh.." The brunette stirred a bit in his sleep, planning to sleep in for a couple more hours since today was a weekend after all. He then felt something warm underneath his arms and vaguely recalled bringing home a stray cat last night.

He was just about to doze off again when suddenly he felt arms wrapping around his waist. _Human's_ arms. Osamu lived alone. So why would there be another human sleeping right next to him again?

"What the fuck-!" Osamu popped his eyes open, and roughly tear away from the stranger but ended up falling from bed instead.

 **Thud!**

"O-ow...my back..." The poor man rubbed his sore back, momentarily forgetting what was on top of his bed.

Then the sheets rustled, the bump underneath the blanket moved before a white head popped out and what appeared to be a very sleepy teenage boy came into view. "Wh...where am I?"

Osamu spat in distaste at the thought of sleeping with a male (and probably underage) on the same bed. The brunette simply didn't swing that way. Eyeing the boy with full caution, he asked back, "Shouldn't that be my question instead, boy?"

Somehow the boy looked oddly familiar.

That thin frame...

The white hair...

The purplish honey yellow eyes...

"It can't be... you're the cat?"

The boy cocked his head to one side, looking mildly confused, "Huh?"

 _Did he really not remember? Or just pretending not to?_

"Do you remember anything last night?" Osamu dusted himself up once he stood up on his two feet again. "How did you get those injuries?"

"I.. I've been kicked out of the orphanage I grew up in and had been starving for days. A couple of thugs asked for my money and when I said I had none, they beat me down pretty badly. Are you... the one who saved me, mister?" The boy leveled his gaze into Osamu's eyes, looking suddenly very tiny and vulnerable.

"Yeah... but I did it on a whim. Don't page me for a good guy or anything. Now scram." The brunette ruthlessly replied before exiting the bedroom.

Osamu quietly closed the bathroom door behind him and dialled up a number on his phone.

"Hello, Kunikida-kun. I have a problem." Osamu then explained to his bespectacled coworker from A to Z.

 _5 minutes later..._

"What do you mean he's my responsibility now? I didn't know he was a human to begin with!" An irritated Osamu almost yelled through the phone.

"You reap what you sow, Dazai. You have no choice but to take care of him. Maybe this would teach you not to be so suicidal anymore." Kunikida flatly said.

"But-"

"Now I have a poem to finish so don't disturb me anymore, _new cat owner_ -san."

"Wait, Kuni-"

 _Click._

How aggravating.

 _Ring... Ring..._

"Hello, Ranpo-san?" Osamu started.

"Dazai-kun." A silky voice greeted back.

"There's something-"

"Let me make a guess, you found a stray white cat with black stripes which can mysteriously transform into human, a young boy I presume and now you want me to take him in instead?" Ranpo deducted precisely as always. But how an earth he managed to do that remained a mystery to Osamu.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Unfortunately, the answer's a big no, Dazai-kun. Farewell."

 _Click._

Well, he suspected as much.

 _Ring... Ring..._

"Yosano-san?"

"Ah, Osamu-chan! What a pleasant surprise." Akiko Yosano, the only female member in the company, giggled from the other end.

"Can I trouble you with something?"

"Why, of course! Anything for my dear Osamu-chan~" The woman chirped.

"Can you take care of a stray cat I found? P.S. he's a werecat." The brunette bluntly explained.

"Oh dear, sorry but I'm in Hawaii right now."

"What?"

"I secretly took a one month vacation so don't tell anyone, Osamu-chan! And good luck with the cat! Bye-bye!"

 _Click._

Okay he didn't see that coming, to be honest.

 _Ring... ring..._

"Hiya, Dazai-san!" A cheerful voice greeted Osamu's ears.

"Hey, Kenji-kun. Do you like cats?"

"Eh? No, I'm allergic to them!" The blond truthfully answered.

". . . . ."

"Dazai-san, you still there?"

"Oh, okay. Nevermind then."

 _Click._

What a bummer. In the end, he couldn't even get the cat out of his hands. Now what?

Almost simultaneously, he received four text messages, one of each from his colleagues. And they were the exact same text.

'Don't hurt the cat's feelings.'

And Osamu undeniably felt remorse afterwards. Just now, he was being a little too harsh on that cat who had recently been abandoned. He should apologise properly.

"Cat?" He looked around his house and found no signs of the mysterious cat boy.

The main door to his house was wide open.

Oh, God.

* * *

'I knew it. He didn't want me. No one ever wanted me. Not my parents. Not the orphanage. Not even that kind man who saved my worthless life. No one.' The white haired boy stared down from the top of a tall building with the idea to jump off and end his miserable life once and for all.

He took a step closer to the edge of the building with one foot dangling on nothing. "Goodbye, world." He closed his golden violet eyes and stepped on air.

"Don't, you fool!"

A hand snatched his arm in time and both of them stumbled backwards on the rooftop, the white haired boy lying on top of the brunette, his saviour for the second time now.

"Now, wasn't that frightening? Look, you're shaking like a leaf so don't lie." Osamu held the trembling boy tighter and patted his head as if to comfort him. He looked so frail and small that Osamu couldn't help but want to protect him. To keep him safe from any unwanted harm or danger. Osamu began to wonder if he'd finally grown a human heart?

Both of them stayed in that position for a while longer, listening to each other's racing heartbeats as they gradually began to slow down.

Osamu finally opened up his mouth, "The name's Osamu. Osamu Dazai. What's yours, young one?"

The white haired boy softly replied, "Atsushi... Atsushi Nakajima.. u-um.. t-thanks.. for saving my life.. again..." Shortly after, he transformed into a cat again and weighted almost nothing against Osamu's chest. The transfiguration usually occurs when he's tired or under great stress.

"Hey, don't tell me... You plan to have me spoil you by carrying you back home again?" Osamu remarked but cradled the now sleeping cat close to his chest once more. He must be exhausted from shock, the poor thing.

Sighing, the brunette mildly stroke its fluffy fur before scratching behind its ears with his fingers, earning himself a low purr from the feline, seemingly enjoying the touch. 'Aw, how cute,' he thought, his lips unconsciously formed a wide smile.

Maybe having a pet cat wasn't as bad as he thought it would be...

"Alright Atsushi-kun, let's go home." Osamu began walking back to his house, thinking he'll keep the stray cat after all.

None of these would ever have happened had they not found each other.

In the end, the stray cat had found its home, the one place where he belongs, and the suicidal man had found a reason to live, and he started to look forward to spending his everyday now with his new little friend, Atsushi, the werecat.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hopefully more stories of these lovable characters will come as the anime continues! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: In Heat

**So let's just pretend that they're living together for quite some time now, enough to get pretty intimate with each other. Or you can just treat the first oneshot and this one as separate stories. Hehe Cx**

* * *

 **In Heat**

 **x**

That night Atsushi couldn't sleep. And it wasn't one of those usual restless night from over-exhaustion or over-excitement from an eventful day. In fact, it was even worst.

He was currently 'in heat'.

His whole body was burning hot and he felt tingly everywhere like a flow of electric surging throughout his system. His breaths were short and steamy, accompanied by small pants and whimpers occasionally. His sensitive white cat ears and tail automatically emerged into view ever since he started feeling feverish.

The poor boy wanted nothing more than to rid of this uncomfortable feeling as soon as possible but he couldn't do it by himself anymore. He needed to find relief from another person. And that person was none other than Osamu Dazai, his precious if not unabashed master, who was still not home from work yet.

"Dazai-san... ple-please come home soon..." Atsushi bit his lower lip in agony, he wanted release, and he wanted it now so, so bad.

Sluggishly sitting upwards on the bed, Atsushi reached down inside his turquoise shorts and began fondling with his half hard member when he could no longer stand it. "D-Dazai...san!"

* * *

"I'm home, Atsushi-kun." Dazai whispered as he slowly entered their bedroom, walking in stealth as to not wake his adorable little cat. He was, however, greeted by a tiny voice desperately calling out his name instead.

"D-dazai...san!"

The dark-haired man almost jumped in surprise before a sly smirk stretched across his lips. "What are you doing still up at this hour?" He loosened the dark red tie around his neck before placing it on top of the beige study desk, his eyes fixated on a very alluring catboy sitting in a suggestive pose in the middle of the bed with teary violaceous yellow eyes and the oversized pyjama top fell off his shoulder, exposing that smooth porcelain skin beneath.

"Did you just touched yourself? Bad kitty..."

"Welcome back..." Atsushi laid down again on the covers with his hips still high up on air, trembling, and he gave a seductive stare from the corner of his glazed eyes to the other man, enticing him to come closer and take him.

Dazai fought back a whistle. One look at the feverish cat and he instantly knew that Atsushi was in another one of those mating cycles where he gets unbearably sexually excited and was simply using him as a release. Truth be told, the man couldn't help but get aroused all the same. He purposely approached the panting werecat at snail pace, with every little sound Atsushi made further stirred something inside of him.

"Oho? Is it that time of the year again? Or month as-a-matter-of-fact?" Dazai playfully teased, stroking Atsushi's quivering ears with his thin fingers, earning himself more breathy moans from the feline.

Atsushi purred while unconsciously leaning towards Dazai's touch, "Mhm, s-stop that... Dazai-san... hu..hurry..! I c-can't anymore...!" The impatient cat ferociously pushed the grinning brunette, who simply let him do as he pleased, against the bedpost. "Hurry. And. Get. Inside. Me." The bold Atsushi exhaled the words out one by one as he leaned closer to Dazai's face and began licking plus tease-biting the base of his neck.

Dazai chuckled softly in return, feeling rather ticklish from all the nipping, "Okay, okay. Impatient, aren't we?" The detective smiled and redirected Atsushi's face so that they were now facing each other. And then he lightly bit the bridge of Atsushi's nose, earning a grouchy whimper from the horny teen.

"Dazai-saaaan... come onnn..." Atsushi whined while nuzzling his cat ears against Dazai's cheeks and the man swore he almost died from a major heart attack. Why did this cat-like boy had to be so damn adorable again? This was so not good for his heart in long term but that was the least problem he had at hand right now, Dazai thought.

"Hush now, let's take it slow tonight, mm-hm? I'll make you feel real good soon..." Dazai gently shoved Atsushi down on the bed and slowly traced his fingers along the snow-haired's blushy face before inching close and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Let's see, what do we have down here?" Pulling down Atsushi's shorts, the brunette wrapped his fingers around the rock hard cock, stroking the tip gently.

"Nnn! C-cold..!" Atsushi yelped, body rigid from the direct contact and from Dazai's strangely icy cold touches. He was always known to have a fairly lower body temperature than a normal human. "Why are you -hnn- always so cold?" Atsushi decided to ask anyway, occasionally shivering in pleasure from the soft massages.

"Maybe it's because I want you to warm me up with your body?" Dazai naughtily replied, keeping his hand busy in massaging the wet cock. There he go again with his smartass replies, Dazai mused to himself but he simply couldn't help in wanting to tease the expressive werecat given the opportunity.

Atsushi bit his lip, trying to bite back any weird sound from spilling out but could hardly contain himself when the pumping became more and more intense. The friction between his dick and Dazai's hand felt absolutely amazing, yet still far from enough. He squirmed a little underneath the brunette, the heat was too overwhelming and he began tugging at the older male's shirt. "Dazai-san, a-ah.. please..! M-more..." Atsushi snaked his arms behind Dazai's back and under his shirt, feverishly feeling the broad back while kissing him at the same time.

Dazai shuddered from the pleasurable contact. He loved it when the white-haired became all touchy feely and needy of him. And he had to agree, this was nowhere near enough in satisfying him or Atsushi's little boner. Every place the boy touched or grazed felt as if they're on fire and the detective could feel his own cock beginning to twitch with lust. "Hmm~ What do you mean by more? Tell me what you want properly, little kitty. And I'll give it to you." A mischievous wink followed suit.

"D-don't be a jerk now, you suicidal freak!" Atsushi mewled angrily and pushed the brunette roughly to the bed so that he was now sitting on top of the other man, his rear placed perfectly on Dazai's groin and without further ado, Atsushi began to move, hips rocking up and down, sensually rubbing his butthole on Dazai's erection, panting and moaning loudly into his ears with his tail vigorously lashing on air. "I w-want you..!" The werecat then attempted to unbutton his pyjamas in a rush, he just couldn't - wouldn't - wait for the brunette any longer.

"Hey, slow down Atsushi-kun..." Dazai purred seductively and held onto Atsushi's clumsy hands fumbling for the buttons of his pajama, placing the hands on his chest. "Bend down a bit." He whispered and as soon as the blond obliged, he calmly unbuttoned Atsushi's shirt, his fingers slowly crept onto the younger's chest and he began massaging the pink nipples with both his tongue and thumb until they became hard. "Bad kitty... Don't stop shaking that hips now..." Dazai stroke Atsushi's long white tail, tugging it slightly and slyly instructed the ecstastic boy, now quivering excitedly under his touch.

Atsushi could've just oblige to his master's command but he didn't want to be the only one at the receiving end. "Hmph, you don't get to be the only one having fun with my body..!" Atsushi hotly replied whilst groaning from all the fondling but decidedly planned on having revenge. With his nimble fingers, it took him just seconds to unzip the Dazai's black slacks and slip the now erected penis out of his underwear, stroking it with enough force, startling the unsuspecting Dazai.

"Uh!" The brunette half growled when he suddenly felt a small hand around his member, already accumulating precum at the tip and everytime the white cat stroke his hardened dick, he experienced waves of unexplainable sensations gushing all over his body and couldn't help but shivered in ecstasy. "Cheeky." Dazai breathed out and planted another chaste kiss before he started deepening their kiss, slipping his hot tongue into Atsushi's warm mouth and let it roamed freely inside that hot entrance.

Unbeknownst to the distracted feline, Dazai's hand sneakily travelled down from Atsushi's back to his butt. He slowly pulled down the light blue pants in search of Atsushi's butthole. When he found what he's looking for, Dazai poured some lube on the entrance and probed it open with his wet fingers before he inserted a finger first and made circular motion, inside was hot and wet and the naughty squelching sounds produced as he started fingering almost drove him mad. He was beyond eager now, eager to penetrate deep inside that erotic hole. "Atsushi-kun.. do you feel good? D-damn.. you're so tight..."

"Ahn! Y-yeah! I-it f-feels good...! Aah, Da-" Atsushi hissed between lascivious moans and purrs, unintentionally swaying his hips so that Dazai's fingers penetrated deeper inside his asshole.

"Hmm, do you now?" Dazai was now placing both hands near Atsushi's rear with one hand on his buttcheek and the other tirelessly working on widening the teen's entrance. The brunette then proceeded with a second finger and was now making a scissor-like motion.

"Haa~hn-!"

With every little movement Dazai made, the werecat's whole body would tremble in exultation, his hole would tighten around the brunette's fingers, unintelligible words would escape his mouth but all these things further stirred Dazai up even more. He couldn't stop now. Shouldn't, _mustn't_.

"Hey, Atsushi-kun... do you want more than my fingers? Tell me now, tell me what you want." Dazai could feel the boy losing strength with every little move he made but he wasn't planning to stop there. "Come on, say it, my sweet little kitty." He was smirking, pleased with Atsushi's stimulating reactions.

"Ah! Da-dazai...san... come on... uhn!" Atsushi almost begged, tears began welling up in those beautiful unique colored eyes of his as his master continuously worked through his entrance.

"Hm, did you say something?"

Normally, hearing Atsushi's desperate pleas would lead to Dazai readily submitting to the stripy white cat's request, but he won't compromise too easily this time. He was feeling a bit...naughty perhaps? And right now, nothing would please him more than making a total mess of Atsushi whose face was now drenched with tears and sweat combined plus the way his cat ears were quivering adorably. And Atsushi still looked totally gorgeous in his current state, Dazai was now grinning from ear to ear at such mesmerising view of his lovely little pet.

"Me? What do you mean by me? Which part of me exactly do you want, Atsushi-kun?" Dazai breathed out closely to Atsushi's cheek before licking some of the salty tears from his face. "You have to tell me properly or I won't know." He coaxed sweetly afterwards, dark brown eyes reflected nothing but lust and an undying love for his one and only lovable Atsushi-kun.

Dazai then place his hand on top of Atsushi's hand on his hard-on cock and asked, "You want a taste of this... don't you? You have to make sure it's nice and wet 'cause you wouldn't want it to hurt, right?"

"H-huh?"

Atsushi gulped as his eyes travelled down to Dazai's rock hard dick, pulsating uncontrollably in his hand. He's not one to back down easily after being challenged so if it's a blowjob Dazai-san wants, it's a blowjob he'll get. "F-fine, you big t-tease..." Afterwards, the werecat leaned downwards and brought his mouth to the tip of the penis, licking off the leaking precum before bringing it into his mouth.

Dazai heaved a shaky sigh as soon as he felt Atsushi's hot tongue around his member. The way Atsushi expertly sucking on his dick with that small mouth of his, tongue gliding up and down and sometimes the pointy fangs would grazed the wet flesh just the way he liked it, and how fast his hands were pumping around his twitching cock. It felt really good. It felt incredibly good until the brunette was close to let out an unrestrained moan. Damn, he completely forgot how endearingly sexy Atsushi could be when he really wanted to and this was that particular moment it seemed, one that Dazai was caught unprepared for.

"S-shit, you're so good at this! Hnn!"

A few minutes in, Dazai could finally sense it, he's going to come soon! Pulling out his fingers from the wet entrance, the panic detective grabbed onto a mop of the snowy white hair and tugged it backwards, in attempt to made the boy release his cock, ready to shoot at anytime now from Atsushi's undefeated fellatio skills.

"Atsu...shi-kun, wait a sec- I'm -uhn- close now...! Hey, that's enough-" When the white cat stubbornly ignored him just to suck on him harder, Dazai gripped on the fluffy cat tail and pulled back quite roughly.

"Goddammit Atsushi-kun, I said stop..! I'm ah! C-cumming!" Dazai's body jerked upwards, his legs curled randomly around Atsushi's body, his whole body underwent spasms as he experienced his first orgasm that day and came directly into Atsushi's mouth, which was now overflowing with white creamy substance.

"Haa.. haa.. you idiot... I told you I was close...!" Dazai panted harshly, his half-lidded eyes all hazy and unfocused as he gathered up his energy and thoughts again.

Meanwhile, the werecat finally drew his mouth away from Dazai's dick and did something the older man hadn't expected him to do, he swallowed every last drop of Dazai's hot seed in his mouth. "Dazai-san's cum... so warm..."

After a few seconds, Dazai lightly shook his head as he was finally brought out of his mindless trance to see Atsushi swallowing his cum, licking off any that spilled out of the corner of his mouth. 'God, he's so freaking hot...' His cheeks were burning up at the speed of light and Dazai was sure his face was now as red as a baboon's ass. If Dazai had the tendency to bleed, he would've long died out of a nosebleed from Atsushi's endless torture of eroticism and just by the thought of it caused his cock to easily spring upwards again even after he just came seconds ago. The detective being egoistic as he was, won't allow Atsushi to be the only one feeling smug with himself and so Dazai pounced on the startled snow-haired boy, topping him once again.

"Had enough of your fill? Now, it's turn to feed that other hole, no?" Dazai said cryptically, lips forming yet another one of his evil, evil smirks. He captured Atsushi's lips into another round of their usual passionate kisses before he spread Atsushi's legs wide open, exposing the slick pink hole twitching frenziedly.

"Ah- wait-!"

"I'm coming in, Atsushi-kun..." Dazai muttered in between their messy kisses and guided his cock into Atsushi's butthole, thrusting into it slowly and carefully as to not break the frail boy. "Breathe, Atsushi-kun..." Dazai murmured hotly and nipped on Atsushi's fluffy cat ear. Feeling Atsushi loosening up, he suddenly pounded hard into the werecat, his dick fully entering Atsushi's tight anal in a single thrust.

Atsushi mewled uncontrollably loud from the pounding and clutched onto Dazai tightly, their bodies sandwiched close so that his dick was poking on Dazai's abdomen, earning a guttural groan from the other.

"A-Aah!"

The next thing Dazai knew was holding onto a spasmodic Atsushi who came immediately from the rough pounding and sprayed his semen all over the dark-haired man. And he felt a prickling pain on his right shoulder afterwards. Atsushi had ferociously bitten him until he bled but Dazai could only feel pleasure and nothing else.

Soon, the brunette pulled out, a lot more slowly this time but pressed his body firmly against Atsushi's, their legs tangling on top of one another as both of them struggled to catch their breaths. "H-hey... sorry I was too rough just now..." Dazai pecked on Atsushi's lips and licked his eyebrow affectionately. "You alright?" He asked in full concern, voice all husky from the ragged breathing and panting.

The werecat found himself slowly relaxing in his master's arms as he gathered his senses back and afterwards ran his tongue over the fresh wound, somewhat finding the taste of Dazai's blood oddly soothing at the moment. After a while, Atsushi lazily brought his hands up to cup Dazai's face and placed a soft needy kiss on the brunette's lips. "Ngh.. D-dazai-san.. don't just all of a sudden stop like that..." He panted and shamelessly maneuvered his own butthole to get Dazai's cock deeper inside of him once more, longing for the inexplicable pleasure showered by the man merely seconds ago. "I c-could still go on... C'mon, Dazai-san... P-pwease.."He murmured shakily and started purring as soon as Dazai's cock re-entered him. "D-deeper.." Begging, he began licking the side of the brunette's face afterwards in a silent plead.

"Atsushi-kun, wait... you just came..." Dazai stayed absolutely still from Atsushi's sudden and bold movement though he's definitely not complaining. In fact, it was the total opposite. The werecat was stirring him up. In both good and bad ways. The brunette could feel his cock growing harder and larger than before inside of the needy cat, now lavishing him with sweet and slippery wet kisses that made Dazai sees stars and sparkles.

Atsushi was so goddamn erotic and illegally adorable at the same time and knowing the white cat would only show his vulnerable side to Dazai and only him made him the happiest man ever alive on earth. And when Atsushi began purring invitingly, begging him to go deeper, the brunette instantly faltered and gone with any trace of gentleness he'd shown earlier.

"Fine then. You asked for it, you naughty lil' kitty. I'm not holding back anymore, okay?" Dazai grabbed both of Atsushi's buttcheeks into a tight grip to keep him in place and without a warning, he shoved deep inside the white-haired boy once more, grunting impatiently.

"M-mwaaah~!" Shutting his eyes tight, Atsushi leaned his head against the pillows while wildly scratching Dazai's back, holding onto the brunette for dear life. Dazai's rough and uneven thrusts made his insides all tight and squishy. He'd never let anyone other than Dazai see him like this, nor do perverted things with him like what they're doing at the moment. If there was anything he truly hated, it was being controlled or pinned down in any way but when it came to Dazai, he became completely submissive, unable to control his emotions but on the contrary wanted to be pushed down, to be domineered by the handsome suave man.

The feline coiled his tail more tightly around Dazai's thigh and brought his arms further up to his neck, beckoning his master to lean down by doing so. He took the chance to sink his fangs into the brunette's collarbone, desperate to mark him all over so that every other species, be it human or animal, would know that the man above him belonged to him, and to him only. In between the light nips, Atsushi excitedly moaned into Dazai's skin every time he was thrusted into. His slippery anal welcomed Dazai's cock warmly, simultaneously tightening and loosening up with every thrust. It was too exhilarating, too euphoric, too heavenly and Atsushi wished they could go on and on forever.

"A-ah..! Y-yes! Da...zai..-san! Mo-More!"

Yet again, the prickling sensations from Atsushi's sharp claws digging behind Dazai's back did nothing to wane his spirits but instead they riled him up in ways unimaginable and before he knew it, he was practically ramming into Atsushi roughly, his heart beating like a mad drum, his breaths all hitched up as he grunted and panted, whispering the teen's name over and over but his own voice was drowned by Atsushi's frantic moans and whimpers that grew louder and louder as Dazai thrusted deeper and deeper inside.

The brunette knew all of Atsushi's favourite spots and he planned to hit every single one of them and pleasure the insatiable white-haired boy, now leaving lovebites all over his neck and shoulders. That was Atsushi's way of marking Dazai as his and Dazai would do the same since they belonged to each other and to no one else. It was an unspoken rule need not to be mentioned since they both knew.

"You're so beautiful Atsushi-kun..." Dazai groaned as he continued ramming into the younger male, who's now crying loudly from both mixture of pain and pleasure.

The two of them were at their peaks now, with Dazai's cock once again fully loaded with his hot semen, ready to ejaculate.

"Be forever mine, okay?" Dazai implored and gave one last thrust as he finally found Atsushi's sensitive nerve until both of them simultaneously came, sticky white fluid sprayed all over, their bodies arched backwards, sensual moans erupted from the overstimulation.

"Ahhhn!"

* * *

Both of them remained in close proximity to each other with the brunette on top, even after he had pulled out from the younger male. Dazai noticed how Atsushi quickly went limped into his arms so he lovingly wrapped his arms around the worn out teen, stroking the now sticky white tail soothingly. "Wow... that felt good..." Dazai said. "That felt really good huh, Atsushi-kun?"

"Mhhm..." Atsushi replied almost incoherently, chest heaved up and down heavily as he tried to catch his breath back. There was never a moment when having sex with Dazai-san didn't felt good anyway. Primarily because he was madly in love with his master ever since the man first saved his life. Atsushi, however, decided to keep it a secret from the man for now.

Dazai gave one last kiss on Atsushi's cheek before placing his chin on the small shoulder, taking in all of Atsushi's aftersex scent that strangely calmed him down and in the end, Dazai was lulled to sleep followed by Atsushi as they snuggled comfortably in each other's arms until the break of dawn.

 **End :3**

* * *

 **Wow what a way to come back from a hiatus. Nothing beats a good ol' fluffy smut straight from the bat, huh? :P**

 **But yay~ I'm done with my last paper so finally I could get back to writing again! Apologies if there are some grammar mistakes or typos, I'm still getting use to typing again... see you next time, sweethearts~ 3**

 **From now on, I'm just gonna compile all the stories I wrote for BSD into just one series of oneshots. Hope you guys don't mind ;3**


End file.
